


A four letter word to make the Crisis better

by Greta_Ortega



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greta_Ortega/pseuds/Greta_Ortega
Summary: Post Crisis on infinite earths.Kara wakes up to her wife in bed and a brand new (not so much) world.Earth - Prime married Supercorp AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 30
Kudos: 292





	1. Introduction

"Hmmm" Kara makes sleepy noises before open her eyes and started moving, through the sheets she felt another body and makes a fast move...

"Hey baby" She heard a soft sleepy voice on the other side of the bed... She turned around and watch the sun light showing raven hair and pale skin, "what" the other girl said smiling. Kara stuttering "L-l... Lena?" She opened her eyes and mouth and almost fell off bed, then she realises she's naked... "Wooaa... What's going on? She said nervously. "Hey, are you ok? I told you that I didn't have to go to work today so we can sleep till late" Lena said sitting on the bed and putting a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Ww- we?" Kara said confused

"Yes, WE... I needed to spend a day off with my wife, told you... Are you ok, baby?" 

"Yu-our wife" Kara said stuttering, again.

"Yeah, hey look at me. You sure you're ok? You look a little alarmed" says Lena with a soft smile but a worried look.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine... It's just... There was a... sort of a Crisis... Well, the world was on a crisis and now I woke up with you and you said you're my wife and... I am... I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on"

"A crisis? Baby, I think you were having a nightmare" Lena said touching Kara's hair.

"No no... Do you know?"

"What hun?"

"That I'm... Mmm... Su- Supergirl?"

"Amm Yeah? I mean, yes! And do you know?"

"What?"

"That I found that very sexy?" Lena raised an eyebrow at her and started biting her lower lip.

Kara stuttering and starring at Lena... Aroused. "Am... amm... Yeah? I mean like... For real?"

"Of course you silly, I love you. You superheroes are such dummies. Iris and I always have that conversation, she thinks the same about Barry"

"Wait... You know Barry?"

"Yes, we have double dates every now and then with them, and Oliver and Felicity used to go too" she said that last thing with a little sadness.

"Oh.. and, well... What?"

"I didn't want to mention Oliver, but that's probably why I wanted to spend a day off with you. I know you've been sad since that day and I just wanted to help"

"Oh, so... That really happened, uh?"

"Yes, baby. I'm sorry for reminding you that... But what's this 'crisis' that you talked about?"

"Amm... I have to find John" Kara said getting out of the bed and grabbing her clothes from the floor and getting into the bathroom.

"Ok"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok" Lena said waking up from the bed too, she walked to the bathroom "You want me to go with y... Kara?" she opened the door   
to find an empty bathroom "superspeed!" she sight.

John and Kara meat at the pier. "John! what's going on in here?" said Kara with a worried look, stoping infront and hugging him.

"I believe Earth-38 and Earth-1 combined, this is called Earth-Prime"

"But... how? I mean, this is not so different but it's definitely not the same"

"Nothing's gonna be the same, Kara... What happened?"

"Well, let's just say that I'm the wife of a CEO"

"But I tought that was Oliver and Kara from Earth-X"

"What?... no no no, the 'Earth-38 CEO"

"Kara, just tell me""

"Lena! I'm talking about Lena. I mean, how did that happened?"

"It was about time. Come on, it can't be that bad"

"Well... it's not. But... it's... weird"

"You'll get used to it"

"I don't know John. I never saw Lena in that way, and now that Lex is back... I don't know what's next"

"Are you sure about that?"

Kara rolled her eyes and breath deeply. "Nevermind, we need to find the others..."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." They heard Lena's voice getting closer. "Well, not without first explaining your wife. Why did you dissapeared like that?  
Look, I know you have superspeed but don't do that"

John looked at them and try not to laugh of Kara's face "I think I'm gonna wait there.... far away from here"

"NO! Stay... please" said Kara with a panic face.   
"I think you two need to talk" said John getting away from them.

"What's going on Kara, talk to me. I'm worried 'bout you" Lena said putting her arms around Kara's neck.

Kara sight and then stared right into Lena's eyes she got quiet

"Babe... Kara! Are you ok? you're acting so very weird"

"what? no no, it's just that I got distracted..."

"Yeah? with what?"

"Your eyes... they're so green and... aaammm... THE CRISIS! our earth and Barry's earth got combined and now   
we're here..."

"Baby... I'm a scientist, I know about the multiverse... but there's no such a thing as 'Our Earth' and 'Barry's Earth'  
but if you want we can call it 'the Earth of heroes' because there's more than one..."

"Maybe we should ask John to restore your memory"

"No babe, I'm fine. I remember everything"

"Everything?"

"Yeah. You, Kate, Barry and Ray against that giant blue thing... what's it called?"

"Beebo?"

"Yeah, that thing"

"No, but what about before that. Do you about Lex, that he's alive?"

"Yeah! Why woudn't he?... I mean, he's your boss and sometimes e freaks you out but... still"

"www-what? No Lena listen I..."

"Oh, look. It's Alex! Let's say hi to your sister"

"No Lena... I" Kara sight and walked behind her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, I saw your comments and I'm glad you guys are liking it. Also, feel free to send me your suggestions. I'm very new in this things, but I like it.
> 
> Small chapters but I hope you enjoy this one as well...
> 
> Xx


	3. Chapter 3

"Maybe we should go to the DEO and check that Crisis thing that you're talking about" Lena said to the rest.

"Yeah... don't worry Kar, we'll figure it out" said Alex trying to cheer her sister up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, the DEO doesn't look different" Kara thinks to herself "I wish John hadn't go, it would be easier to explain this mess with him here"

"Agent Danvers. I tought that our respective sisters weren't comming to work today" That voice was pure poison for Kara's ears. 

"Dammit" said Kara, almost inaudible.

"Hey sis" Lex said while hugging Lena, Kara rolled her eyes. "Hey sis 2.0" he tell Kara with a wink.

"What are you doing here Lex?" Kara sight and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm the boss... and your brother in-law, congrats to us... I guess. I'm sorry, did you guys went early to your doctor's appointment?

"Actually no, Kara freaked out and dissapered this morning. She said something 'bout a multiverse crisis? Maybe you can help us with that" Lena said to Lex.

"Ah, the crisis" Lex said in a cynical way

"Wait... did you just said doctor appointment?" said Kara very confused.

"Yeah, we had an appointment with a fertility doctor, we agreed to start trying for a baby... are you sure that giant blue thing didn't hit you hard? because you  
were pretty excited about this" Lena said with a worried face.

"Super excited" Lex said as cynical that made Kara rolled her eyes. 

"Don't bother her, why are you two always fighting?... You're such kids" Lena said with a smile in her face.

"You're my sister2 Lex cleared his troat.

"You're my wife!" Kara said in a very protective way... when she realised of what she just said, she put a surprised look. " I mean, that's the reality right?"

"I think the crisis can wait to be explained, but you doctor can not... so" Lex said pointing at the door.

"You're right, we should go before it gets late" Lena said grabbing her jacket from a chair and waking out. "Let's go babe"

"Don't worry I'll tell the others" Lex said to Kara smiling.

Kara took Lex by the arms right away from Alex for her not to here.

"I know what you're up to" Kara said frouncing.

"Oh I'm glad, because you also should know that's what in-laws do"

"What?... What are you talking about?"

"You're fucking my sister and I supposed to make your life miserable"

"I... I was talking about the crisis" Kara said confused

"Oh, I guess this reality took away my sense of evil-ness... Agh! I feel sick just by saying that"

"Kara! come on" Lena screamed from the stairs.

"Bye bye sis" Lex said grabbing Kara from the shoulders.

"I'll be watching you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, sorry I didn't updated chapter 3 yesterday.
> 
> I saw all your comments and I'm happy you guys are loving it.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Xx


	4. Chapter 4

K: Lena... Lena wait. I think we should talk about this first.

L: Talk about what?

K: The doctor... baby thing.

L: You were so excited... what happened?

K: The Crisis, I mean... we ... I should tell you what was it like before the Crisis.

L: Baby...

K: No no, listen to ok?

L: Ok, how was it?

K: We were friends, just friends... I'm not gonna say that I never felt something else it's just... ok, but you found out... Lex told you that I am Supergirl and you got pretty mad, like really really angry...

L: That doesn't make any sense, you told me about Supergirl, years ago. Right before you told me that you were in love with me...

K: Really? ... I mean, I always tought that was a great way to do it... anyway

L: Look, I understand that sometimes the superhero life is stressfull, that you have a lot of traumas and that you have that need to save everyone in this world. That's why I fell in love with you. But,  
I also think that you need someone to take care of you and I agreed to be that person when we got married and even before I knew but right now... I don't know how to help you...

K: Exactly, that's why I need you to hear me up. It's just too complicated and... 

L: So you're telling me that you don't want to be with me anymore or you just need some time?

k: No no, I'm saying that I need to understand this world and...

L: Option A or Option B Kara, I can't help you if don't let me.

K: Ok ok, but you need to shout up for a moment.

L: Ok, I'll try.

K: I always knew that I have something for you but I knew how hard it was for you... the other you... to trust people and when you got all creepy and didn't want to talk to me I promise myself  
that I would fight tooth and nail for your soul, I wanted you back... The point is that I'm a Paragon and that's why I'm the only one, besides John that remember everything about the multiverse  
and I tought that I'd lost everyone and everything... So, I have to get used to this... to all this new things, to all the changes. But I promise that I'm gonna try very very hard...

L: So, you're telling me that I was evil in your 'Crisis' life?

K: Seriously? That's the only thing that you get?

L: No no... I'm sorry, I get it... I get that even in another world, other universe and all that shit you couldn't help but falling in love with me.

K: Yeah... that, whatever... can we please wait, a little bit for the baby stuff? It's just... too soon.

L: Ok, Miss Multiverse I'll wait... just because you just got ridiculous and romantic.

K: Romantic? When did I get romantic talking about the multiverse massacre?

L: Don't be silly... We'll figure it out, there have to be some reason why the universe bring you here...

K: I didn't think about it that way... You're right ma'am.

L: Ma'am? ok, let's go home.

K: I'll cook for you.

L:No! 

K: Why? Didn't you said that I was romantic?

L: Yeah, but you're a terrible chef.

K: Well, at least that still the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. I couldn't avoid my duties, hope you like this one.
> 
> I told someone in the coments that Kara and Lena were having a conversation, well...
> 
> I'll try to post anothe chapter today or tomorrow but meanwhile, enjoy!
> 
> Xx...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I'm so sorry I didn't updated these past days.   
> After a very dissapointing episode last night I decided to make some fluffy   
> chapter, I wannted to have some ideas from the new episode but there wasn't any supercorp scenes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kara woke up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, she went for some water and decided to stay for a few minutes in the kitchen. Her toughts were a ot about how much  
and what was different now, she heard Lena's voice behind her.

L: Did you had a bad dream?

K:Yeah... kind of.

Lena hugged Kara from behind, and Kara hold Lena's hand between hers. There was a silence for a few seconds.

L: Wanna go back to bed? We can cuddle until you fall asleep again...

Kara stayed in silence... Lena kissed her cheek and started walking to the bedroom but Kara stoped her holding her hand.

K: I love that picture... 

She pointed at a frame in the living room, a picture of them on their wedding day.

K: I probably don't remember that, but. I love you... I love you so much.

L: I know, I love you too.

K: Cuddles sounds great...

L: Let's go then.

Under the sheets Kara's body was curled around Lena's, they were in silence until Kara kissed Lena's cheek and talk.

K: We should get a dog... 

L: Maybe... but right now I can only think in one thing.

K: What?

Lena turned to face Kara

L: A little fun... that definetly put you to sleep again

K: What do you mean with a little fun?

L: You're so inocent miss Danvers... You know what I mean

K: It's like 4 am Lena...

L: If it don't matter to you it doesn't matter to me...

K: Don't you have to work tomorrow... I have 

L: We used to do it anyway

K: Don't use my "amnesia" for this.

L: You don't have "amnesia"... c'mon let's have a little fun, you always sleep like a baby after.

K: Ok, but if I don't wake up for work tomorrow you're gonna have problems lady.

L: Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm going to continue, just tell me if you like it. 
> 
> I wrote it very quickly when I was having the idea.


End file.
